1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel brightening pigment having a photochromic property and a coating composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, brightening pigments such as an aluminum flake pigment, a nickel pigment and mica are well known as pigments providing metallic and pearly glosses. It is possible to obtain metallic and interference pearl color tones by mixing such brightening pigments into coatings, for example. In relation to metallic pigments such as an aluminum flake pigment, known are methods of covering surfaces thereof with resin for dyeing the same or improving water resistance etc. (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 52-36525 (1977), 58-141248 (1983) and 62-253668 (1987)).
On the other hand, a photochromic material is known as a material which changes its color upon irradiation with light.
In general, however, there has been developed no pigment having the photochromic property which is provided in such a photochromic material as well as an interference pearl effect or a metallic effect.